


The Calmness in His Hands

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek really loves Craig's hands.





	The Calmness in His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week Day Five - Prompt: "Hands"

Craig had noticed something peculiar about his boyfriend over their years together. He was by no means clingy, but he did seem to gravitate towards holding his hand whenever he could. Craig wasn’t about to complain of course, he loved any sort of affection from Tweek at any time, really, but he was just a little bit baffled by the way that Tweek seemed almost fascinated by his hands.

He found Tweek coming out of his history class, where he’d had an exam he was stressing out about and noticed the signs of his anxiety rising almost dangerously immediately. He rushed over, intercepting him before he was completely out in the hallway. ‘Hey babe.’

Tweek looked up at him for a second before immediately reaching out to take his hand, squeezing briefly. He took a deep breath, Craig watching in wonder as the tension and anxiety seemed to flow right out of him as he squeezed his hand. He smiled. ‘Hey. I finished the test.’

‘Do I ask how it went?’ Craig raised Tweek’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before letting their linked hands fall between them.

‘Ah, I have no idea,’ Tweek twitched, squeezing Craig’s hand again to calm himself down. ‘It turned out to be an essay, so I at least got to pick the topic I wanted to write about, but it also means if I fucked up, I fucked the whole thing up.’

‘You’ll be fine, Tweekers,’ Craig reached up with his free hand to smooth down Tweek’s flyaway blond locks. ‘You’re so fucking smart I _know_ you blew that essay out of the water.’

Tweek smiled again, seeming to snuggle against Craig’s hand for a minute before he tugged at Craig’s other hand to start them down the hall towards their lockers. ‘Come on, let’s get out of here. The further away I am from that stupid test the better.’

Craig laughed. ‘Ok, let’s go home. Well, to one of our homes.’

‘We can go to mine,’ Tweek offered. ‘My parents always work really late on Fridays, so they won’t bug us for a while.’

‘Awesome,’ Craig released Tweek’s hand in order to allow him to put his books into his locker and grab his bag, but immediately noticed the trembling he had come to associate with rising anxiety settle onto Tweek almost instantly with the loss of his hand. Curious, Craig reached out and instead placed his hand gently to the small of Tweek’s back, watching in wonder as the trembling began to subside once he made contact. _Huh._ _That was interesting_.

‘Ready?’ Tweek closed his locker, shouldered his bag, and eyed the backpack already hanging off one of Craig’s shoulders in nonchalance echoing that of its owner. He held up his hand, waiting for Craig to remove his own from the small of Tweek’s back in order to entwine their fingers together. He smiled as soon as their hands were linked again, looking at Craig expectantly.

‘Yeah,’ Craig squeezed his hand. He led the way the doors and out into the early autumn sunshine, admiring the way the sun played off Tweek’s golden hair. He watched Tweek from the corner of his eye as they walked, liking the way he seemed to be drawing positive and happy energy from the brightness of the day. He smiled when Tweek caught him looking, going a little pink in the cheeks.

‘What?’ Tweek’s cheeks reddened when Craig only continued to look at him. ‘Is there something on my face or something?’

‘Naw, just admiring your hair in the sun,’ Craig grinned when Tweek rolled his eyes.

‘Sap.’

‘Yep,’ Craig leaned over to kiss his cheek as they made their way down Tweek’s street and up the drive to his front door.

‘Unapologetic sap,’ Tweek amended, unlocking the door and tugging Craig inside. He beelined straight for the kitchen, heading directly for the coffee machine, Craig’s hand still tightly held in his own.

‘Yep,’ Craig agreed again, stooping to pick Tweek up, setting him down on the counter and taking over the turning on of the coffee machine before leaning in to kiss him. He pulled away after a few minutes, allowing Tweek to take his hand in both of his own. He smiled when Tweek seemed to be absently examining his hand, running his fingers along the backs of Craig’s as they waited for the coffee to finish. ‘What’s your thing with my hands, babe?’

‘Huh?’ Tweek looked up, seeming surprised by the question. ‘Oh,’ he looked down at the hand held in his own and shrugged. ‘I don’t know. It’s just… when I feel like I’m freaking out, something about you just being there, holding my hand just makes me feel grounded, calmer even. I don’t know how to explain it, I’ve never found anything to keep me from freaking out like that before.’

Craig smiled. ‘Yeah, I thought I noticed something like that at school. You calmed right down whenever I was touching you even though you were totally freaked out about your history test.’

Tweek smiled back, leaning over to kiss him. He pulled away, still smiling, to look back down at their hands. ‘I guess it’s just your total calmness passing on to me through your hands.’

Craig laughed, stretching and reaching up into the cupboard with his free hand for a pair of cups when he noticed the coffee maker was finished. Well used to losing the use of one of his hands to Tweek’s grip, he expertly poured the coffee into the cups for them one-handed. He was grateful the sugar was within arm’s reach as well, because it looked like Tweek would have his hand trapped for a while yet, back to simply tracing his hand with gentle fingertips and smiling to himself, and Craig _hated_ bitter coffee.

He nodded towards the coffees with a snort. ‘You gonna at least use one hand to drink your coffee or am I gonna have to feed you?’

Tweek laughed. ‘Let’s go sit and watch something.’

Craig nodded and waited for Tweek to hop down to his feet and grab his cup of coffee before leading the way out into the living room, making a beeline for the large plush armchair Mr. Tweak had procured not too long ago that Craig and Tweek had taken quite a liking to in the alone time they were afforded in front of the TV. Craig carefully set his coffee down on the side table next to the chair before flopping down into it, holding out his arms and beckoning towards Tweek.

Tweek smiled and sank carefully into Craig’s lap, curling up completely in the chair and Craig, taking the time to position himself so he wouldn’t numb Craig’s legs. He sighed contentedly when Craig’s arms went up and around him to tug him closer to his chest and smiled when Craig buried his face into his neck.

‘Feel better?’ Craig’s voice was muffled in the crook of Tweek’s neck, sending hot breath spilling out across it that still sent shivers down Tweek’s spine.

Tweek took a long gulp of coffee to give himself time to get his fuzzy brain back under control so he could work his mouth enough to speak. It took a few gulps interspersed with deep breaths, but the ability returned. ‘I always do when you’re here. Even if you just replace the freakouts with warm fuzziness I can barely think around.’

‘Aw Tweekers, you saying you love me so much your brain stops working?’ Craig teased, kissing the pulse point in Tweek’s neck, feeling the beat begin to race beneath his lips and smirking, pleased with himself at eliciting the reaction so easily.

Not willing to go down without a fight, Tweek set his empty cup down on the table next to Craig’s half-full one so he could turn slightly, wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck and dipping his face to intercept his lips with his own. He felt Craig respond almost instantly with enthusiasm and pulled back with a chuckle. ‘And if I am saying that? What’s your response?’

‘Aw babe, you know I love you,’ Craig kissed his nose. He tugged Tweek back to his chest, smiling when Tweek tucked his head under Craig’s chin and snuggled into his chest, seeming to settle in like a kitten in a warm blanket. Craig kissed his hair next. ‘I’m glad I can help you feel better.’

‘Me too,’ Tweek reached out to grab one of Craig’s wandering hands and lacing their fingers together, admiring the almost perfect way their hands fit together. ‘I’m so glad I have you, and whatever magic calming powers you possess. You really are a lifesaver. Or at least, a sanity saver.’

Craig snorted. ‘Like anyone in this stupid town has any sanity.’

Tweek shifted to look up at him, his smile and eyes softened with love. ‘Yeah, well, if I have any at all, it’s all thanks to you.’

Craig smiled and descended upon Tweek’s lips again, freeing his hand to allow it to wander, travelling along Tweek’s side and coming down to rest on his thigh. Craig had been curious to see if his touch was still soothing to Tweek regardless of where it landed, and really, the answer was beyond what he’d hoped. Far from merely soothing him, it seemed Tweek was only spurred on to keep kissing him the more his hand wandered. That was yet another interesting tidbit of information for him today.

Craig had learned a great deal of things today for certain, but none of them were as important as discovering the very important power he held in his hands. He ran one such hand through Tweek’s hair and smiled at the contented sound Tweek made, settling back in against his chest. As much as Craig loved the way he could entice Tweek with a single touch, he loved the way he could calm and soothe him so completely even more. He didn’t think he could explain it any more than Tweek could, but Craig was infinitely grateful for the blissful calm he seemed to hold in his hands.


End file.
